Curiosity
by faggoos1994
Summary: Bellatrix drags Lily to a deserted classroom where she will play her little game called 'the girl form the other dorm' but as Bella "kidnaps" Lily, she gets curious of it and wants to know more from Bella.


**_The beginning on a small story I am writing, nothing much, but hopefully you like and please review =) _**

**_In following chapters will come out something more then this. :P  
_****_You can call this a ''teaser'' _**

**__******_faggoos1994~_

* * *

A little red haired girl was strolling down the dark corridor. Curfew was hitting any moment. The moon light shone in the gaps on the wall, slightly lighting up the corridor.

''Going somewhere?'' She heard in the corner where the light didn't get too. ''I was just going back to the common room...'' Lily stopped walking and stood still, but looked into the shadow trying to figure out who it was.

''Afraid being out after curfew are you Evans?'' It was a girls voice, but it showed no emotion.

''uhm.. no. My friends are waiting for me, and I should be getting back..'' Lily begun to walk again, trying her best not too look back, but then she heard the mysterious girl was following her. She had to know who it was because she had never heard that voice before. When Lily peaked over her shoulder she saw a taller girl, her hair was long, wavy and raven colored. Lily begun to walk faster away, not knowing why she was following her.

No matter how fast she walked or what turn she made, the girl kept following her. Just before she walked up the moving staircase she stopped and turned, jumping up and let out a little squeak as she saw the black haired girl inches away from her.

Seeing her face, feeling her breath on her face. It was Bellatrix Black. The biggest and meanest bully in the school.

Lily completely froze up seeing Bellatrix so close to her. ''W-what do you want?'' she managed to spill out, but Bellatrix didn't say a word.

She just stared at the red haired girl in front of her. After some moments passed Bellatrix grabbed Evans's upper arm and dragged her behind her, a sneaky smirk formed on her face as she dragged her with her.

Lily didn't dare to scream for help, no one would come to safe her. All were either gone to sleep or in the common room. All corridors and class rooms deserted. She didn't even see any prefects or head boys or girls. Everything was silent, except the clicks from Bella's and Lily's shoes when they slammed against the stone floor.

Bellatrix dragged Lily down the hallways, turning left then right, walking into a small classroom Lily didn't even know of. ''W-w-what do you want Black?'' Lily asked, her voice sounding braver then she actually was. Bellatrix had pushed the red haired to the wall, then her arms on each side of her head and looked at her face. ''What do I want?'' Bella said finally.

Lily nodded and didn't dare to do anything else then just stay put where Bella had placed her.

''I want to touch that sweet soft skin...'' Bellatrix's index finger stroke Lily's cheek lightly, trailing along her jawline and ran over her rosy lips.

Lily shivered at the sudden touch. ''w-what do you m-mean?'' she breathed out. She was terrified of Bellatrix, all girls were. No one knew what she was going to do to them. Bellatrix was always in control, no matter what it was. But everyone knew Bellatrix had a little game. She was a little fond of some girl in each house, one from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff, another from Slytherin, but Lily Evans was her little Gryffindor girl. Though Evans didn't know of it yet.

Bellatrix grinned and moved closer to the girl that was stuck to the wall. Stopping inches away from her face. ''I know you know what I mean, Evans.'' Her finger ran down from her lips and down her neck and stroke gently over Lily's collarbone.

Lily shook her head ''No...n-n-no I don't know what you mean Black... just let me go. I can't be late meeting my friends.. they'll know something is wrong if I don't come.'' She said to Bella, looking down to the black haireds lips that were so close to her own.

Bellatrix let out a small dark chuckle. ''you are scared...'' she said, ignoring what Evans just said to her. ''don't be scared... I will make you feel so good...''

Lily was playing with her fingers nervously as she kept looking at Bella's lips that only moved closer and closer to her every second. ''please let me go...'' she whispered.

Bellatrix's hand had worked its way to Lily's shirt, starting to unbutton the girls buttons, but was stopped by the grasp of the red haireds hands.

''Please don't do this Bellatrix,... there are many who are well suitable for it then me...'' Lily was scared. She had never been touched before by anyone except herself.

Bellatrix hissed and her other hand flung under Lily's chin. ''Listen Mudblood...I'm not asking for your permission... I am going to do this too you weather you like it or not..''

Slowly Lily's hands eased on her grip around Bella's hand and dropped down to her sides again, moving her head to the side so she wouldn't have to look at her.

''Thats more like it..'' Bellatrix chuckled again and finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing Lily's white bra. She looked down to her body and licked her upper lip. ''this is gonna be fun..'' Bellatrix hissed with a smirk across her lips before leaning towards Lily and pressing her lips to her neck.

Lily tried to move away from Bella's lips but it was impossible as Bella kept her pinned to the wall behind her. She couldn't do anything but to wait and hope for Bella to show her some mercy.

After Bellatrix had slid down the school shirt off Lily's shoulders she grabbed under her chin and moved her head to herself and leaned in and pressed her lips to Lily's

Lily was younger then Bella, only by few years. That's why Lily couldn't do anything but to just stand there, her lips being crushed by Bellatrix's. She felt it was a strange feeling. She got butterflies in her stomach as she felt the Black sister's lips on her own. It was an unusual feeling. She never had gotten this feeling when James had kissed her. Without knowing the red haired begun to pressed her lips to Bella's.

When Bellatrix felt Evans was beginning to kiss her back she smirked and pulled back and whispered. ''you like it don't you... acting like the little innocent girl when you are a little dirty slut..'' she chuckled and begun to kiss Lily again before she could even get a chance of reply.

Lily felt Bella's tongue slide gently across her lower lip so she opened her mouth a little, she was curious. This feeling she felt was too much to just ignore. She had to know more.

Bellatrix slid her tongue into the other girls mouth, their tongue dancing gracefully with each other. Sliding with the others, moving closer to Lily, letting go of her hand and her own trailed down the red haireds girls waist.

Lily make her tongue slither with Bella's without knowing about it. The butterflies in her stomach flapping on full speed, the cold air in the class room making her skin tighten up and getting a light goose bumps. She was curious of the feeling that was staring in her stomach. It felt right though it was so completely wrong. Lily wanted more then just a kiss.

**

* * *

Just a little start of a little story. **

**If you like and want me to continue then please just review and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot to me :]**

**~Faggoos1994 =}**


End file.
